Five Years Past
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: Edd moved away from the culdesac five years ago, now he returns to find... NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS! Mucho character deaths.


**Five Years Past**

**By: A7Xkicksanus**

**Summary: Edd moved away five years ago, now he returns to the cul-de-sac to find...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, or any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction.**

He was seventeen now, and just bought his first car. Sure it may have had a few dents in it and it was the coolest car in town, but it was still a car. Edd rolled down the window to let the breeze in as he continued to make his way to the cul-de-sac where he had lived five years ago. As the cul-de-sac finally came into range, Edd was shocked at what he saw. The once clean and calm cul-de-sac had now become a dump, not literally but still. Edd drove down and parked his car at the curb near where Eddy's house had been, Edd was not sure if Eddy still lived in the house. Edd exited the car, approached the house and rang to doorbell. A few moments later a seventeen-year-old version of Eddy answered the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked irritably

"It's me, Eddy, Double D, don't you remember?" he asked

"Double D! You've gotta be shitin', what the hell happened to ya?" Eddy replied excitedly

"Nice to see you too." Edd said

"Come in, I'll make some coffee or something." Eddy said leading Edd into the house.

Eddy's house still looked the same way Edd had remembered it, as if time had frozen in this house. Edd followed Eddy to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Eddy joined him after he had started the coffee pot.

"So Double D, what you been up to?" he asked

"Well, I just got my first car and I'm about to graduate from high school, and that's pretty much it. Oh, I got a scholarship to Yale University. But, enough about what's happened to me tell me what happened here. The whole cul-de-sac looks like a dump." Edd said

Eddy sighed, "Jeez, Double D after you left the cul-de-sac just went to hell, I don't even know where to start."

"Well, what happened to Ed, what happened to him after I left?" Edd asked

Eddy shook his head, "After you left, Ed became so depressed he jumped off the roof of the school. That son of a bitch."

"Oh my god, how, dear Jesus." Edd exclaimed with dismay

Eddy got up and fetched the coffee and put it into two coffee cups.

"What do you want in your coffee Double D?" Eddy asked

"Just two sugars please." Edd replied

Eddy returned a moment later with the cups and they both began to sip quietly at the coffee. After a few moments Edd put his cup down.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what happened to Sara and Jimmy?"

"Well, I won't tell you what happened to Sara just yet. Jimmy on the other hand; when he turned fourteen he admitted to his parents that he was gay. His dad didn't take it too well. He started calling Jimmy "Fag boy" and other stuff like that. I mean, hell I could tell he was gay, but I had no problem with it." Eddy said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Poor Jimmy." Said Edd

"There's more to his story but it has to do with Sara's story."

"Ok, so what happened to Johnny and Plank?" Edd asked sipping his coffee.

"When he turned fifteen his parents stole Plank one night while he was sleeping and no one ever saw him again. I think his parents admitted they burned him to ashes. At first Johnny cut himself off from everybody else, he wouldn't talk to me, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, not even his parents," Eddy paused, "one day he came to school a little late, I didn't know what to expect, I just thought that he was running late, until I heard the gunshots." Eddy stopped taking another small sip of his coffee. "I was in my second class when I heard gunshots coming from down the hall, instantly we all hid under our desks. After a few minutes the gunshots stopped, so our teacher tried to get us out of the school, he was a dumb ass. As soon as we got into the hall our teacher was shot, everyone in the class scattered. I almost reached the door and Johnny got me in the arm, I just feel down to the ground and pretended that I was dead, he believed it." Eddy stopped again to lift up his shirtsleeve to show the scar of the bullet wound

"After I got out the police had arrived and stormed into the school. I think when they confronted Johnny he either killed himself or an officer shot him in self defense, but I think that Johnny killed himself. He didn't kill that many people, just five or six. But, in the victims, Sara was one of them, and as you can imagine, Jimmy didn't take to it too well. After the shooting, Jimmy moved away and I think he was institutionalized or something like that." Eddy said finishing off his first cup of coffee

"Want another cup Double D?" Eddy asked

Edd shook his head. Eddy got up and poured himself another cup of coffee then sat back down across from Edd.

"So, anyone else you want to know about?" asked Eddy

"What happened to Rolf?" Edd replied

Eddy laughed a little, "Rolf, damn, he's got the shortest story of them all. But, you remember how he was from another country, like a third world country, or some other where there's no electricity."

Edd nodded

"One day the INS came to his door and him and his family away in handcuffs, turns out that they were in the country illegally. So, they just got deported a couple months ago." Eddy finished

"Damn, a lot of stuff has happened hasn't it." Said Edd finishing his cup of coffee

Eddy took another sip of his coffee, "Well, anyone else you want to hear about?" Eddy asked

"What happened to Naz and Kevin?" Edd asked

"A couple months after Johnny's shooting Kevin and Naz started dating. There relationship got so serious that they started having sex with each other. Of course Kevin wanting to be a bad ass didn't use protection. He got Naz pregnant, her dad was going to force Kevin to marry her, but he ran away a couple weeks after she found out she was pregnant, I think he joined the army or something."

"What happened to Naz?" Edd asked

"She died having the kid, but then the kid died a couple months later cause Naz had the child prematurely." Eddy replied taking another sip of his coffee

"I think that's everyone except the Canker Sisters." Edd said

"Nothing real big happened to them, they all eventually left the trailer, May disappeared somewhere, Lee developed a serious cocaine problem and died from AIDS because of a dirty needle, and Marie moved to New York, I don't know anything else." Eddy said putting his cup in the sink.

Edd shook his head at everything he had just heard.

"So, you're the only one left?" Edd asked

"Yeah, I'm about to graduate from Peach Creek High School. I don't know what I'm going to do from there." Eddy replied

Edd stood up and put his cup in the sink with Eddy's. Edd turns and faces Eddy.

"I wish you the best of luck friend, and hope that you never see anything else like you have seen at this cul-de-sac." Edd said extending his hand to shake Eddy's.

Eddy accepted Edd's hand and shook at, after a few moments Edd left the house, got into his car and left the cul-de-sac for the very last time.

**This fan fiction is dedicated in memory of the victims of the Virginia Tech massacre**


End file.
